


let's run from the demons

by ghiblidoyoung



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Other, brainstormed at 2 am, dojae, doyoung and kevin are vocalists of the century, eric sunwoo and hyunjoon aren't mentioned that much, jaehyun is the voice of reason, random AU, rich boys nct, seonghwa has a car, that's why i wrote this, word vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghiblidoyoung/pseuds/ghiblidoyoung
Summary: university senior doyoung and university sophomore kevin basically hate each other's guts. they're always competing for the top spot. however, being the only people left at the campus for spring break, along with the rest of their friends, is tough especially when the end of the world was just announced. now they must face their problems and flee together, following the rest of their friends.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 6





	let's run from the demons

**Author's Note:**

> yuh this was based off of a prompt my friend and i formulated at like 2 am so forgive us if it sucks
> 
> go follow her on twitter @vernonships
> 
> oh right this story is told from a narrator's point of view, someone who is recollecting the events that took place. the narrator isn't any of the characters in the tag but he will be revealed later.
> 
> thank you to my wonderful beta @puffscoups on twitter <3

"suck a dick, kevin!" doyoung yelled from across the hallway, raising his hand to show off the middle finger he had pointed in kevin's direction.

"no thanks dude!" kevin yelled back, following doyoung's actions and flipping him off.

doyoung and kevin hadn't always been at each other's throats. i believe it all started when the two were respectively a junior and a freshman, and kevin had started to beat the records doyoung held at their university. yeah, it definitely started there. ever since then, doyoung and kevin had always vied for the top spot at their university, in their respective classes. doyoung tried to set the most unbeatable record so that when kevin took those classes, he could never beat doyoung's record. but somehow, the younger always did. so doyoung was bitter. and he was even more so when he learnt that kevin and his friends, eric, sunwoo, seonghwa, and hyunjoon, had decided to stay on campus for spring break.

"can you believe the nerve of moon?" doyoung sighs as he flops down on the couch in his apartment, exhausted from another day of bickering with kevin. "we're actually staying at the goddamn campus with each other for the next week, and we technically can't leave because the r.a.'s won't let us."

johnny groans from across the room, a beer already in his right hand. "doyoung you should really cool it with that kid, you're already graduating at the top of your own class, why do you have to attempt to best a stupid sophomore?"

doyoung scoffs and rolls his eyes. "kevin moon annoys the living shit out of me, i'm not just going to 'cool' it, youngho."

jaehyun settles a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "doie, calm down please. who knows if you'll ever see him again."

jungwoo, who was settled in the corner of the room, looks up from his phone. "yeah, uh, johnny, doyoung, you might want to see this." he reaches for the tv remote, switching the cartoon network channel to the news one.

_"and if you're just tuning in with us, welcome back to the five 'o clock news. i'm your host, andre lopez. donald trump, CEO of trump industries, has officially announced the end of the world."_

all four males' mouths dropped wide open.

_"that's right, you heard me, the end of the world. mr. trump, owner of the world's largest manufacturer of nuclear power plants, announced last night at around 10 pm that there was no way to save the earth if his labs went faulty. and they did this morning around 6 am. mr. trump has declared this a worldwide emergency and urges countries to take action in providing underground bunkers for the citizens of every country. from mr. trump's report, all citizens of the world have until next wednesday to locate their nearest shelter. this has been a national coverage report."_

and with that jungwoo turns off the tv, turning around to look at johnny, jaehyun, and doyoung.

"we have to leave." he starts, running his hand through his hair. "pack only the essentials, i'll alert kevin's gang if they don't already know."

"woah woah woah, slow down buddy. you're not possibly thinking of bringing moon's gang with us, are you?" doyoung looks at jungwoo with a raised eyebrow.

"we have to if they can’t leave, it’s the good samaritan thing to do.” jaehyun reasons with doyoung, as doyoung sighs.

“yeah yeah, we’re not going to leave kevin and his gang to die, whatever.” doyoung says, with a wave of his hand.

“i just called eric. kevin wasn’t picking up. he said seonghwa was going to drive them to a bunker in port creek. i think we should drive there with them.” jungwoo looks back at doyoung and jaehyun, then casts a glance at johnny, who was silent.

“suh, do you have anything to say?” jaehyun questions, looking up at the eldest.

“no. i just feel bad for everyone who’s not rich right now. jungwoo has a trust fund. my dad runs a successful film studio. jaehyun’s father is giving him the company once he graduates. and doyoung? his mom is a successful actress. only the rich survive. that’s why we have to bring kevin’s gang with us. because we have access to the highest quality shelters. we’re not leaving innocent people behind during the apocalypse.” the last line was definitely directed at doyoung.

“geez youngho, no need to call me out like that. but yeah, everyone pack the essentials. we’re leaving as soon as possible.”

and they did. at least, that’s what i know. the journey from princeton to port creek was four days long, that is if they did not take any breaks. and wednesday was only five days away.

the next few hours consisted of panicking from both ends. doyoung, jaehyun, johnny, and jungwoo were scrambling to get their apartment packed in as little time they had, packing only the essentials. eric, seonghwa, sunwoo, hyunjoon, and kevin were running around their respective on-campus dorm rooms, struggling to choose what essentials they needed for their four-day trip to the shelter in port creek.

“johnny said to meet them in lot b once we’re done packing.” hyunjoon yells over the phone, which kevin has placed under his ear.

kevin’s roommate and best friend, eric, yells back “we’re done! kevin and i will meet you, sunwoo, and seonghwa there!”

the five friends, combined with kevin’s enemy, doyoung, and doyoung’s four friends climbed into the mercedes-benz sprinter johnny had bought himself for fun. a gift for himself, really. and thus began kevin and doyoung’s journey to port creek. the life they once knew at princeton university was no more, neither was the safe comfort of their own apartments and dorm rooms.

would they survive the apocalypse? or would their differences cause them to end up dead?

that’s a story for next time.


End file.
